Eggman Empire
The '''Eggman Empire' is a technology-based empire ruled by the tyrannical Dr. Eggman that seeks to lay claim to Earth. It has claimed parts of the planet through the might of its Egg Army and Badnik Horde, as well as the advanced technology created by Eggman and his underlings. However, the empire faces continued opposition in the form of nations such as the Kingdom of Acorn, Avalon, and the United Federation, as well as in small groups of Freedom Fighters, the most notable being led by Sonic the Hedgehog. In his bid to establish the Eggman Empire as the world's dominant superpower, Eggman continuously seeks to establish Eggmanland (also referred to as Robotnikland), a city that is meant to serve as the heart and capital of the Eggman Empire, from where the doctor plans to spread his rule from. Every time Eggman has hatched an evil plan for the Eggman Empire though, Sonic and his friends have been there to stop him. History Formation The empire saw its beginnings after Dr. Eggman worked his way into the confidence of King Acorn of Westside Island. Having gained the trust of the king, Eggman betrayed him and royal wizard Walter Naugus and banished both of them to the Special Zone. Seizing the city of Mobotropolis, he forced many of its denizens to flee to Knothole Village in the Wood Zone, and gained the usage of Professor Charles the Hedgehog's Roboticizer machine. However, the Freedom Fighters eventually rose and challenged Eggman's rule, and succeeded in rescuing their king and reclaiming their home city. From that point on, they continued to oppose Eggman's attempts to spread his dominion across the planet Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-bit) Sonic the Hedgehog CD Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Sonic & Knuckles Sonic: Mega Drive Mega Drive Mega Drive - The Next Level Mega Drive - Overdrive Sonic Mania After the destruction of the Mega Drive, Dr. Eggman resumed his operations in place like Westside Island, Angel Island and Little Planet, all of which he ran from his Titanic Monarch Zone. All of this got send into motion when Eggman discovered the powerful Phantom Ruby, along his new elite robot minions, the Hard Boiled Heavies. While Sonic, Tails and Knuckles ventured on to foil Eggman's plans for the Phantom Ruby, they came through places like the Studiopolis Zone and Press Garden Zone which Eggman used to run private television and print propaganda, respectively. Also, active locations like the Chemical Plant Zone, Oil Ocean Zone, Lava Reef Zone and Metallic Madness Zone were still operating under Eggman's rule. In the end though, Sonic and co. managed to defeat Eggman and the Hard Boiled Heavies, destroy the Titanic Monarch Zone, and free Little Planet once again. Sonic Chaos Dr. Eggman tried to conquer the world again by stealing one of the Chaos Emeralds from South Island for his latest plot. This created an imbalance between the other Emeralds that cause the island to slowly sink. However, Sonic and Tails soon took the Emerald back, ruining Eggman's plans. SegaSonic the Hedgehog Sonic Triple Trouble Dr. Eggman had secretly acquired all the Chaos Emeralds for another world-conquering plot, only to accidently scatter them across during a weapons test. After finding one of the Emeralds, Eggman tried to get the rest before Sonic could. Like before however, his plans were foiled by Sonic and Tails. Sonic Pocket Adventure Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episodes 1 & 2 Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 Dr. Eggman tried a new approach for ensure world domination: by focusing on eliminating Sonic with revised Badniks, he would be able to establish his empire undisturbed. However, Eggman's efforts proved to be for naught as Sonic overcame all of his creations. At the same time, the doctor set up operations and facilities that ensured Metal Sonic would be restored and given greater power than ever. Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2 A few months after his plot to destroy Sonic failed, Eggman resurfaced on the neighboring continent for his next scheme to dominate the world with his empire. With the aid of an empowered Metal Sonic, Eggman began turning Little Planet into a fuel source for his Death Egg mk.II upon the planetoid's return to earth. Although Eggman completed his Death Egg mk.II, his space station got shut down by Sonic and Tails, thereby allowing Little Planet's natural orbit to pull it out of the Eggman Empire's reach. Knuckles' Chaotix Sonic Adventure Dr. Eggman sought to build over the ruins of Chicago after destroying it. To do that, he released Chaos from the Master Emerald and searched for the Chaos Emeralds in order to make Chaos evolve into Perfect Chaos. However, Eggman's plans went south when Sonic and his allies ruined his operations and Chaos turned on him. Sonic Adventure 2 Dr. Eggman took another drastic effort to establish his "Eggman Empire" (also referred to as the "Robotnik Empire"). By stealing the military's top secret project—Shadow the Hedgehog—from Prison Island, Eggman acquired the Eclipse Cannon, a weapon of mass destruction created by Eggman's grandfather, onboard the Space Colony ARK. Using the cannon and six Chaos Emeralds, Eggman demonstrated his newfound power to the world by blowing up half of the moon, before giving the world an ultimatum: either the world surrendered itself to the Eggman Empire's rule, or Eggman would fire the Eclipse Cannon at the earth. However, Eggman ended up saving the world alongside Sonic and his allies when his scheme led to the activation of a program onboard the Space Colony ARK that would have destroyed the planet. Sonic Advance Dr. Eggman attempted to establish the Eggman Empire by building an army of Badniks and acquiring the power of the Chaos Emeralds. However, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy put a stop to his plans. Sonic Advance 2 Dr. Eggman attempted once more build the Eggman Empire by building an army of Badniks. This time however, he also kidnapped Sonic's friends and other innocent people to distract the hedgehog. Sonic, however, would free his friends, who in turn helped him stop Eggman's plans for the Eggman Empire. Sonic Heroes Metal Sonic imprisoned Dr. Eggman and took control of the Eggman Empire in an attempt to establish his own robot kingdom and finally defeat his rival Sonic for good. To this end, he mobilized Eggman's Egg Fleet to launch a full-scale assault on the world while copying the data of the various heroes that crossed him to make himself stronger. in the end though, Metal Sonic was defeated by the combined forces of four heroic teams, and Eggman took back control of the Eggman Empire. Shadow the Hedgehog The Eggman Empire went into war with the Black Arms when they invaded the earth, as Eggman could not establish the Eggman Empire if the Black Arms destroyed the planet. During this conflict, Eggman pulled out his entire army and the Eggman Fleet. Along the way, Shadow the Hedgehog would occasionally lend the Eggman Empire a hand. At the end though, Eggman's plans for his empire were saved when Shadow destroyed the Black Arms for good. Sonic Battle Dr. Eggman got a hold of a doomsday robot known as the Gizoid, with which he hoped to conquer the world with. Being unable to make the Gizoid work however, Eggman threw it out after getting what he needed from it to create an army of E-121 Phis. When Sonic got a hold of the Gizoid (whom he named "Emerl") and made it work however, Eggman tried repeatedly to reacquire Emerl, but his attempts only led to the loss of his new robots and the destruction of Emerl himself. Sonic Advance 3 Dr. Eggman launched the Genesis Wave to split the earth into seven pocket zones. He then planned to turn each part into an Eggman Empire in the ensuing confusion. However, Sonic and his allies quickly mobilized, and together they restored the world. Additionally, Sonic had to help Eggman stop his own creation when it went out of control. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Dr. Eggman learned of the Flames of Disaster and Mephiles the Dark, and their ties to Solaris, a deity with the power to reshape time itself. Eggman thus sought to gain control of Solaris' power and use it to dominate the world with his empire across all of time. However, despite numerous attempts to secure both Mephiles and the flames for himself, Eggman was ultimately thwarted by Sonic and his numerous allies. When history was later rewritten so Solaris never existed, the Eggman Empire's plans for Solaris never came to be. Sonic Rush Dr. Eggman teamed up with Dr. Eggman Nega to create an universe-encompassing Eggmanland upon Sonic's world and Blaze's world. To pull of this scheme, the doctors sought the power of both the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds. In the process, they nearly caused the destruction of both universes. However, their plans for Eggmanland were foiled thanks to the combined efforts of Sonic and Blaze. Sonic Rush Adventure Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega teamed up once more to build Eggmanland. This time, they went to Blaze's world, where they were able to procure the Jeweled Scepter. With the artifact's immeasurable power, the doctors planned to turn their universes into their ideal version of Eggmanland. However, Sonic, Blaze and their allies put a stop to the two villains' plans. Sonic Rivals Dr. Eggman Nega disguised himself as Eggman and took control of the Eggman Empire in an attempt to take control of the past to ensure prosperity for himself in his time. To this end, he turned Eggman into a card and went on a rampage in the present day until he was stopped by Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Silver. Sonic Rivals 2 The Eggman Empire was taken over by Dr. Eggman Nega again, who used its forces and resources for his plans to unleash a monster known as the Ifrit upon the world from another dimension. However, Nega's plans went south thanks to the efforts of Sonic and numerous other heroes. Sonic Riders Dr. Eggman discovered that Babylon Garden held technology within it that he thought he could use to establish his empire with. To unearth Babylon Garden and its treasure, he manipulated the Babylon Rogues into doing the dirty work for him. However, when the treasure of Babylon was uncovered, Eggman discovered it was useless to him and his plans. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Dr. Eggman's plans to establish Eggmanland via MeteorTech were initiated prematurely when an Ark of the Cosmos caused his robots to go on a rampage that Eggman could not control. Eggman eventually acquired more Arks to help him regain control of his robots. Before he could use them to issue his original command on schedule however, he was stopped by Team Sonic and the Babylon Rogues, leaving his plans with Meteortech in shambles. Sonic Colours The Eggman Empire look over numerous planets, populated by Wisps. Dr. Eggman then began using the Wisps and their powers as energy sources to fuel a Mind Control Ray in an attempt to brainwash the entire universe into serving him. All these planets were connected to Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park which served as a benevolent front for the Eggman Empire's operations. Although Eggman got close to getting everyone on earth under his control, an energy leak made by Sonic caused Eggman's mind control cannon to malfunction and create a black hole that destroyed the entire amusement park. Sonic Generations Not long after his most recent scheme failed, Dr. Eggman came across the Time Eater, an entity with the power to erase time and space. Hatching a new plan to ensure the Eggman Empire's dominance, Eggman took control of the Time Eater and began erasing Sonic's actions from history with the aid of his past self, which in turn would undo Eggman's past defeats and ensure his empire's rule over the world. As the universe fell into chaos however, Sonic and his past self stopped the doctors' plans and undid the Time Eater's work. Shattered World Crisis Sonic Lost World Dr. Eggman moved his empire's operations to the Lost Hex where he had enslaved a group of Zeti known as the Deadly Six into doing his bidding. There, he began building an army of Badniks for his empire to take over the world with while experimenting with his Extractor, a device that could extract the world's energies. However, Eggman had to team up with Sonic and Tails to stop the Deadly Six when they took control of the Eggman Empire's forces (due to Sonic destroying Eggman's control conch) and began using the Extractor to destroy the world. Once the Zeti were beaten, Eggman tried double-crossing the heroes in an attempt to take over the remains of the world, but was defeated by Sonic. Tails, in turn, used Eggman's Extractor to restore the world to its old self. Sonic Chronicles The Eggman Empire was put to the test when Dr. Eggman faced the combined forces of Sonic, his allies and G.U.N. over his city of Metropolis in his Egg Carrier. In the end, Eggman disappeared when he crashed into Metropolis in his Egg Carrier, which marked the end of the Eggman Empire's threat. However, Eggman soon returned and was able to restore his empire to its former glory while Sonic and company were gone in the Twilight Cage (as a result of the time difference between earth and the Twilight Cage). Sonic Forces During Sonic's absence in the Twilight Cage, Dr. Eggman consolidated the territories he controlled. During this time, Eggman replaced his Badnik Horde with Death Egg Robot sentinels and Egg Pawns. The Eggman Empire has now been established and encompasses 99% of the world. Eggman conquered the world with the help of his former allies Shadow, Metal Sonic, Chaos and Zavok, who are now serving as his henchmen, alongside a new power who goes by the name Infinite who serves as the leader of the Eggman Empire's army. In his propaganda the doctor offers a happy life via roboticization for joining the Eggman Empire. Armed forces and enforcers The Eggman Empire commands a sizable proportion of military forces. Having the engineering genius of Dr. Eggman at the helm, the empire possesses disastrously destructive machines, nigh-impenetrable fortresses, diabolical robots, and tools of Eggman's own design that could have conquered the world many times over. Foot soldiers * [[Badnik Horde|'Badnik Horde']]: Various forces of Badnik that occupy various regions of the world to supplement Eggman's Mobian lieutenants. They serve as the empire's main foot soldiers. Various forces of Badniks occupy various regions of the world to supplement Eggman and his lackeys. Originally, the Badnik armies consisted exclusively of robot models based on non-anthropomorphic animals, but have over time expanded their roster to include models with more humanoid and weaponized designs. A special type of Robot called a Badnik Horde Commander is sent to back up and control hordes of robots. Silver Sonic is one such type of Horde Commander. Robots such as Metal Sonic and Tails Doll may also fall into the category of Badnik Horde robots. ** E-Series: The elite line of robot models among the Badnik hordes. These units are known for their greater autonomy, skillsets, and weapon capabilities. *** [[E-100 Series|'E-100 Series']]: An elite force of non-mass produced fighting robots developed by Eggman. A number of units have been destroyed and E-123 Omega is known to have defected, but some remain in service. *** [[E-1000|'E-1000']]: A line of robots that saw multiple productions of the same model, apparently inspired by the E-100 robots. *** E-2000 Series: A mass-produced E-Series line consisting exclusively of E-2000s and E-2000Rs, transformable robots with devastating weapon and defense capabilities. *** E-10000 Series: A mass-produced E-Series line consisting of humanoid robots designed especially for Extreme Gear riding. ** Badnik doppelgangers: Highly advanced Badniks made to resemble those who have acted in opposition to the Eggman Empire. The most prominent of these robots is Metal Sonic. Lesser known models include Silver Sonic, Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles. Possibly also falling into this category is Tails Doll. * [[Egg Army|'Egg Army']]: Cyborgs who serve as Dr. Eggman's sentient enforcers across the world, known collectively as Egg Soldiers. The Egg Army appears to be made up largely of a Mobian membership, with soldiers paying allegiance to their Egg Boss as well as Dr. Eggman. * Mercenaries: The empire occasionally hires outside criminals to accomplish tasks that it's operatives are unable to perform due to crises or other factors. However, all of them eventually left the empire due to their discontent with Eggman's traitorous or abusive ways, or due to their own personal reasons or allegiances. A few have even outright betrayed him and deliberately sabotaged his plans. Some of the freelance operatives who have served the Eggman Empire at one point or another include the Babylon Rogues, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog and the Deadly Six. Of these temporary partnerships, Shadow is the only one known to have assisted Eggman more than once. Even then, it is usually for personal reasons and not out of any loyalty or friendship, a testament to the doctor's extremely poor teamwork. Notable mercenaries on the empire's payroll are the Hooligans. * Infinite: Once an infamous outlaw known as the "Ultimate Mercenary", Infinite became the weapon he was after a run-in with Shadow, which ended in his humiliating defeat. Horrified and disgusted at his weakness, he abandoned his old identity and pledged allegiance to Eggman, who merged him with the powerful Phantom Ruby. With this power, Infinite helped Eggman expand his empire to its largest size to date, encompassing over 99% of the entire globe at its peak, with Infinite, serving as the doctors second-in-command. Fleets and cruisers * Egg Carrier: A large multifunctional flying fortress, and Dr. Eggman's personal flagship. * Eggman Fleet: The Eggman Empire's aerial assault armada that is composed of what seems like hundreds or thousands of battleships. Bristling with guns, cannons and robot armies, its power in military might remains unmatched throughout the universe. The vessels in the Eggman Fleet initially all resembled species of cartilaginous fish (either sharks or rays), but later iterations of the fleet saw to that the vessels were replaced with more streamline and spaceship-like models. ** Final Fortress: A massive ship that served as the flagship of the Eggman Fleet on its maiden voyage. * Flying Battery: A giant aircraft carrier that was used during the Angel Island incident. * Sky Fortress: A supergiant flying fortress made to be Eggman's final line of defense during the second Little Planet incident. * Wing Fortress: A giant aerial fortress that surfaced during the Westside Island incident. Lieutenants Territories While the Eggman Empire has not claimed control over the majority of the world, it has still managed to build bases within certain territories that give the empire a degree of control in some parts of the world. However, its influence is usually prevented from spreading anymore thanks to the efforts of the local Freedom Fighters and G.U.N. forces. Category:Organizations Category:Villains Category:Eggman Empire